


Criminal Minds One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: criminal minds imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Criminal Minds imagines. Please leave requests! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Thing In The Gun Shot

**Author's Note:**

> First imagine in an in-progress series! Tell me what you think of this one so I can improve on other ones. Enjoy!

You head towards your apartment door, the knocking echoing throughout the room. You open the door with one hand, simultaneously adjusting the sling that hugs your other arm with a shrug of the shoulder. A brief sense of pain spirals out but seems to disappear once you see who's outside, awaiting an invitation in. A smile spreads upon his face and immediately you smile back, always happy to see him.  
"Spence, what're you doing here?" You ask, stepping aside so he can come in. He approaches the dresser that sat right inside your door and sets his leather bag down.  
"I wanted to come see how you're doing." He said, the corner of his mouth turning upwards and into an awkward little smile.  
"You don't have to do this." You say as you walk towards your kitchen. You pour a cup of coffee and bring it out to him. You sit down on your couch and he follows suit.  
"I know, but I wanted to. I mean, I owe you that much after what I did..."   
"Spence, this wasn't your fault." You reassure him. Judging by the look in his eyes, he doesn't believe that.  
You can't help but think back to yesterday morning. Four middle aged women had been strangled and dumped within inner city Detroit. The case was relatively easy, and the profile had been quickly assembled. The unsub was a Caucasian man in his mid twenties with a menial job. The bodies had been hidden and remained undiscovered for a long period of time due to the unsub's decent knowledge of the city's layout and an average idea of traffic patterns. Garcia had narrowed down the viable suspects and just one remained; Shaun Vicellio, a young taxi driver. The profilers, along with a SWAT team, had blocked all the exits to Vicellio's house once they had confirmed he was in there. You and Reid had he back door covered, and on Hotch's order, you were to go to in.  
Reid opened the door in one quick motion and you headed down the stairs to the basement. Your gun was steady as you descended, Reid's footsteps faintly following behind. You turned the corner and immediately laid eyes upon the unkempt man, who was holding a pistol against a woman's head. His eyes darted between you and Reid.  
"One step and I shoot." He shouted. "Put your guns down!"  
You look to Spencer, nonverbally signaling that you were going to holster your weapon. He gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod. You slowly slid the gun onto your belt.  
"Shaun, I'm Supervisory Special Agent (Y/L/N). This is Dr. Reid. Put the gun away, Shaun. Let's just talk." You said in a calm, even tone.  
The unsub's eyes darted around the room. The team had speculated on whether he was having a psychotic break, but hadn't come to a conclusion on account of how quickly they had found Vicellio.   
Shaun muttered something to himself and paused. It was inaudible what he had said, but this repeated a few times before he withdrew a shaky breath. Instants became liquid minutes, and Shaun's actions, although fast, slowed in front of you as time froze.  
He rose his gun to you, pulling the trigger. His alerted eyes peered into yours as a bullet entered your shoulder. The force of the blow pushes you against the wall behind you, and you slide down to the floor. You clutch your shoulder. As you had fallen, Hotch, along with Morgan and some SWAT agents, had filled the room. The unsub laid on the floor, a hole through the center of his chest. Rossi slid the gun away from the dead man's hands. You looked down at the red trickling onto your hand, trying to process what had happened. Reid bent down in front of you, holding your head in his hands so you look at him.   
"Are you ok?" He says over the buzzing sound that filled your ears. You nod groggily, still slightly shocked from the sudden turn of events.  
Morgan helps you up and leans your uninjured side against him. He helps you up the stairs, Reid following just behind.   
The paramedics bring you to the hospital, Reid insisted on riding with you. He holds your hand as you approach the hospital. JJ called Spencer and said the team would meet them at the hospital after everything was handled back at Vicellio's house.  
You wake up in a hospital room, gauze wrapped around your shoulder. The bullet had been removed. As your mind returned, you looked around and saw Spencer at the side of your bed, looking down at you with a concerned smile. His eyes crinkled as he saw you wake up. You rub your eyes.  
"Hey," he whispers.  
"Hey." You reply, your voice coarse as a result of just waking up. He looks towards the chairs in the lobby, five of them filled up by the team members.   
"How are you feeling?" Spence asks.  
"Like I got shot." You laugh, and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards as he chuckles.

You snap back to the present as Spencer starts talking again.  
"I- I could have stopped him. I could have talked him down, or if I had reacted faster..." He trails off as he stares into his coffee, absently stirring it with a spoon.  
"It really is ok," you reach out and put your free hand on his. "It's just a scratch." Your voice is even and sweet. You can see he still blames himself, but for the life of you, you can't figure out why.  
"You could have died." He says so quietly you can barely hear. His eyes grow red as tears welled up in his eyes. He withdraws his hand from yours and angrily wipes at them. Your lips parted, awaiting words to be spoken, but nothing comes out. You just close your mouth and frown slightly.

"I was supposed to protect you. Partners should have each other's back. If he had aimed just a little to the left, you wouldn't be here right now. I don't know what I would do with myself, knowing you'll never walk through the doors to the office anymore."  
"But Spence, he didn't-" you try to counter, but he cuts you off.  
"What I realized from this whole thing is that we don't have as much time as we think we do. So I figure that I better tell you what I feel while I can." He pauses. "(Y/N), I- I love you." He bites his lips and anxiously awaits a reaction, but before he can profile one, you wrap him in a warm one-armed hug. He presses into you, and the moment feels so perfect. The pain of your shoulder isn't even noticed as you whisper back,   
"I love you too, Spence."


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowball fight with Morgan

“No,” you smirked. “I’m saying snowball fight.” You set the warm cup of coffee back down on the cafe table and looked outside at the cold, snowy street. Across the bustling road sat your apartment building. Derek Morgan, who also sat across the table, lived on the floor beneath you.

 

“(Y/L/N), are you challenging me?” He laughed and smiled. You nodded and grinned in return.

 

“Alright then, let’s go. As soon as we get across the street, it’s war.” He quickly whipped out his wallet and threw cash down on the table. “My treat.” He rushed out the door.

 

Unwilling to lose, you ran after him. Before crossing the street, you picked up a little bit of snow from outside the cafe. As you walked towards the apartment, you shaped it until it was round and waited patiently until Morgan set foot on the sidewalk.

 

“Hey!” He teased and wiped the snow from the shoulder of his coat. “Nuh uh, it’s on now.” He leaned down and picked up a chunk of snow. “I’m from Chicago, mama. You don’t stand a chance.” He tossed the snowball and you dodged it, laughing.

 

The snow flew between you two, and before long, both of you were almost covered in snow. You held up your hands in surrender and plopped down in the snow, staring up at the grey sky. Derek walked over and layed down next to you.

 

“I told you I’d win.” He gloated with a chuckle.

 

“You just got lucky.” You snuck a glance at Morgan. Surprisingly, he was staring at you with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Right,” Derek drew out this word. “I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of the team.” He said as he intertwined his freezing hand with yours.

 

“I can’t either.” You smiled back at him. “I love you.” You whispered.

 

“I know,” He chuckled and pecked you on the cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Please, if you have any requests, comment or send me a message! Thanks!


	3. Philanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer have the same Philanthropy class together.

You walked into class right on time, as always. Most people were already seated, the textbooks out and ready. Your professor sat at his desk, getting ready for today’s lecture. You looked in your backpack and sighed. Yet again, you’d forgotten your textbook. You walked to the shelving unit that held the spare textbooks. Of course, the only one left was on the top shelf, way out of your reach.

Despite the physical barriers that prevented you from getting that textbook, you reached up, but your hand didn’t come close to the top shelf. you bit your lip, unsure of what to do.

“Need any help?” A quiet, familiar voice asked. You turned around to see Dr. Spencer Reid. He was the guy you had sat next to almost every class because there was always an empty seat by him. Like you, he was working on a bachelor’s degree in philanthropy.

Heat rushed to your cheeks.

“Um… yeah. That’d be great.” You said shyly, your mouth twitching into an awkward smile. The tall man grabbed the textbook with ease and handed it to you with a shy grin. “Thanks.” You muttered. You could hear him whisper ‘No problem.’ behind you as you briskly walked away.

Coincedently, the only other open seat in the packed room was right next to you. You silently cursed your luck as the doctor sat down next to you without a word. You suddenly became very interested in the contents of the textbook, and you could feel him looking at you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his smile.

He cleared his throat then whispered, “You know, (Y/N), our final is coming up, and-” He was talking quickly and nervously fiddling his hands. “I need a study partner if you’re up for it.” You sat up and looked at him. All thought about your embarrassment vanished from your mind. He was easily the smartest person in the class. You knew he didn’t need any help studying. A smile spread across your face once you realized what he was really asking. He just wanted to spend time with you.

“Sounds good.” You replied simply. He grinned and nodded slowly.

“Good. I- I’ll call you.” He stumbled over his words, excitement shining through his sentence.  


	4. Emily and the EMT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, an EMT, tries to focus on adressing Emily's wounds despite her flirtatious advances.

“Ok, Miss, I need you to lay down.” You pleaded. This uncooperative agent was pushing your nerves.

“Miss? That’s a bit formal, don’t you think?” You rolled your eyes. “Just call me Emily. What about you? What’s your name?” Emily smirked.

You sighed and decided to give into the agent’s questions. Maybe, you thought, it would finally get her to cooperate.

“(Y/N).” You muttered as you tried to bandage the wound on her forearm.

“(Y/N).” Emily Prentiss echoed back at you. “I like that.” She smirked and stared at you for a few moments. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re concerned.”

“Ok, Emily,” you gritted your teeth. “Lay. Down.” She finally obliged. “I’m going to check for a concussion. I need you to stay still.” You stressed the last two words. If she didn’t, she could seriously injure herself.

You grabbed a pen light and shined it in Prentiss’ eyes. As expected, her pupils’ reaction to light was sluggish.

“You have a moderate concussion.” You announced as you returned to the large gash on her forearm.

“So, (Y/N). What are you doing tonight?” Emily asked boldly. You scoffed as you finished bandaging the wound. This ride to the hospital was taking forever, and the painkillers Emily was taking were certainly strong.

“Nothing with you, anyway.” You playfully snapped back.

“Ooh, ouch.” Emily winced and laughed.

“You, Missy, have a concussion. You’re not going anywhere or doing anything for a while.” You warned her.

“Are you going to be my doctor?” She said, a ridiculous grin plastered onto her face. Your face contorted.

“Um… I’m an EMT, not a doctor…” You replied. It was becoming pretty clear she had a concussion. You looked to the front of the ambulance to see if you were almost to the hospital. You bit your lip.

“Tell you what… I’ll give you my number. When you’re all healed up and off pain meds, give me a call.” You compromised. Now it was you who had the ridiculous grin.

“Deal.” The dark haired woman shook your hand, making the agreement official. 


	5. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader lives in the apartment directly below Hotch. When his water line breaks, the two finally meet.

“What the hell?!” You yelled as you held an umbrella above you, water crashing down from your kitchen ceiling. Your northerly neighbor’s water pipe had burst, and it was ruining everything in your kitchen. You didn’t know what else to do, so you stood there with water up to your ankles. “Are you kidding me??” You shouted.

This was not a good time for this to happen. You were conveniently broke and certainly could not afford to fix all the damage. You temporarily gave up on scolding the broken pipe and began to cry out of anger, defeat, and frustration.

Meanwhile, your neighbor ran down the stairs to apologize and find the source of the angry screaming . The door was wide open and water was seeping into the hallway. The man found his way to your kitchen, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on.

Water was crashing through the ceiling. You stood there in rain boots and pajamas, holding an umbrella as you yelled/cried at the wet surroundings. He stood there in shock and just watched you, not sure what to do. Finally, he cleared his throat.

You let out a slight scream as you whipped around. A stranger was standing in the middle of your apartment, watching you have a mental breakdown.

He put his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything…” He said. “I live upstairs and i just wanted to say sorry for-” he pointed to the ceiling and trailed off. “Anyways, I’m Aaron. Aaron Hotchner.” He stepped forward and stuck out his hand. You hesitantly shook it.

“(Y/N).” You introduced yourself.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). That’s, uh, some voice you have.” He chuckled. Your cheeks turned red, but you let out a laugh. “You know, if you need a place to stay while your ceiling gets fixed, you could stay in my place if you want.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. You smiled.

You were still pretty mad at him for the demolition by water of apartment and the things in it, but you had nowhere else to stay and he seemed kind.

“Ok.” You nodded. “I’ll take you up on that.” Aaron returned your smile.

You threw some clothes in a bag and followed Aaron to his apartment.


	6. Rosco and the Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader's dog escapes, they meet a rather charming jogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JotunPrincess! Thanks doll! 
> 
> [If any of you guys have any requests, please feel free to send me a message! Thanks!]

“No, Rosco!” You called as the border collie’s leash slipped out of your grasp. In a split second, he was running down the street and around the corner. You sighed and shook your head, taking off after him.  
“Get back here!” You huffed. He was a fast little bugger.   
You came closer and closer to Rosco. Who knew he could be so fast. You watched the blur of black and white turn the corner as you sprinted. “Just a bit faster,” you thought. Then you could finally head back home and relax.   
As you turned the corner, though, a man was jogging on the same sidewalk. He wore black shorts and a blue athletic muscle shirt. Your eyes were trained on Rosco, determined to catch him. Suddenly, the dog stopped, and that’s when you collided with the jogger.  
Both of you fell backwards after crashing into each other. You were suddenly sitting on the ground, rubbing your head. A hand appeared in front of you. Hesitantly, you looked up, and sure enough, there he was. The runner smiled down at you, his hand still outstretched as an offer to help you up.  
You gave him a quick smile and took his hand hesitantly. He pulled you up to your feet with ease.   
“I-I’m so so sorry, my dog, I was chasing him and-” you stammered, a bit taken back by his stunning grin. Rosco walked over to your rescue and rubbed up against the man’s leg.  
He kneeled down and petted the dog’s head, murmuring quiet praises to Rosco.  
“What’s his name?” He asked, gaze focused on the border collie.  
“Rosco.” You smiled and his eyes met yours. Those cinnamon eyes seemed to smile themselves, and you swallowed nervously.  
He stood up and stretched his hand out to you again, this time in a different manner.  
“Derek Morgan,” he chimed. Seeming to find a new confidence with his self-assuredness, you stuck out your hand and shook his.  
“(Y/F/N)(Y/L/N).” He smirked slightly.  
“Nice to meet you.”   
“Nice to meet you too.” You smiled shyly at him. He didn’t seem to be nervous at all. Instead, he just grinned at you. He looked down again at Rosco.  
“Nice dog.” Morgan commented.  
You chuckled. “Yeah, when he’s not running away.”  
He laughed. A sincere, deep laugh. “Well, I’ll tell you what, (Y/F/N). How about you give me your number? You know, in case Rosco here escapes again and I find him.” He smirked, those deep brown eyes twinkling. You blushed slightly and smiled with the corner of your mouth. You looked him up and down and nodded.  
“Riiiighhht,” you drew out the word as you smirked. “Better safe than sorry I guess.” You laughed. You dug around in your pocket for a slip of paper and by some miracle, you happened to be carrying a pen as well.  
You quickly jotted down your cell number and handed it to Derek, your shoulders swaying a tiny bit. He licked his lips and smiled, glancing at the paper before placing it in his pocket.   
“I’ll see you around, (Y/N).” He said warmly. You smiled down at your feet and gave him a little wave as he ran off, Derek giving you a smirk as he passed.  
You took a deep breath, grinning ear to ear.  
“Alright Rosco,” you sighed. “Let’s go home.”


	7. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I please have a spencer imagine where you work with him at the BAU. You guys have been crushing on eachother for a while and you guys fall asleep cuddle up on the plane after a hard case. The team wakes you up and you both get flustered but admit your feelings to one another. Thnx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on tumblr:  
> http://criminalimagines.tumblr.com/post/139191614248/bad-dreams

You glanced at your watch again. It was late. You sighed and put your book down on the table; you could barely keep your eyes open anymore. You glanced at Reid and he caught your gaze, giving you a quick, shy smile.   
"You should get some rest,“ Spencer said quietly.   
You yawned and shook your head. "I’m fine.” You knew you were tired, but the case you had all just finished was a particularly bad one. You didn’t want to face the nightmares that were sure to come.   
Spencer was no stranger to the awful dreams that accompanied the job. More than once he has called you up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep and looking for comfort.   
He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of your head. “No you’re not,” Reid whispered. “I’m right here. Get some sleep."   
You nodded and closed your eyes, smiling sleepily as you drifted off to join the rest of the team in some much deserved sleep.   
You had a relatively peaceful sleep until you were awakened by the sound of whispers and snickers. Your eyes flickered open and you saw the culprits. Morgan and Prentiss were leaning on the seats in front of you, exchanging quiet comments and smirking.   
You realized that Reid’s arm was still wrapped around you and you jumped out of your position, causing Reid to awake with a start. You bit your lip and grabbed your go bag, keeping your head down as you dodged Morgan and Prentiss’ mischevious glances. You mentally kicked yourself for letting yourself get caught so easily, and for finally letting your feelings for Reid show.   
A couple hours later, you heard a knock at your apartment door. You pulled yourself up off the couch and opened the door. There stood an anxious Dr. Spencer Reid.   
"H-hey,” you greeted, blush starting to heat your cheeks.   
“I thought that maybe, if you wanted, we could, um, talk about what happened on the plane? I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. I wouldn’t want to push you. Studies indicate that adrenaline levels are higher while exploring feelings for someone, specifically romantic ones, and I don’t want to rush you-” Spencer started rambling nervously. You chuckled and shook your head as you stepped aside to let him into the apartment. He walked in and you led him to the couch.   
“Spencer, take a breath.” You laughed. “I, um, I do like you, if that’s what you’re asking…” You shrugged and smiled up at him shyly. As soon as the words left your lips, his face lit up.   
“R-really?” He asked, his voice practically ecstatic. “Because, I like you too.” He smiled down at his hands as he fidgeted with them.


End file.
